k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
The Green Move
'''The Green Move '''is the eighth and final chapter of K -Count Down-. __TOC__ Summary In the dorm, Neko and Kuroh Yatogami hear on the news that recent robberies were planned online, and that the culprits hadn't met each other until that day. Aside from the robbers, several other people covered them outside. Kuroh notes how this is clearly 's doing, and that, along with targeting the Silver Clan, they're also attacking civilians. Kuroh wonders if this is some method of provoking the other Clans, a cover for a larger scheme, or a general stir. It's further explained that after the Gold King's disappearance, social conditions became unstable, including the highest crime rate in history, stock drops, and data leakage from banks. Later in the day, Neko and Kuroh shop for Ashinaka High School's student council. Featuring Kukuri Yukizome, Sumika Inaba, and Sōta Mishina. Sōta apologises to Kuroh and tells him to take care of carrying bags, and when asked what he has planned for the evening, vaguely answers the question as a previously planned arrangement. He later looks over his PDA, which Sumika complains about, and it's revealed he uses the app and completes missions given to him. He pulls a lemon out and puts it in the mouth of a dog statue. Sumika asks why, and the app informs Sōta that he has gained two “ points”. Sumika asks what the point in that is, and Sōta tells her to wait and see, telling her it's fun to do things with people you've never met before, but Sumika doesn't see where he's coming from. Up ahead, Neko and Kukuri tell them to catch up and stop lagging. After shopping, Kuroh, holding several heavy-looking bags, asks Sōta about the arrangement he had. When Sōta realises, he pulls Kuroh over to the side, away from the girls, and tells him he plans on going to a mixer that his older brother invited him to. Kukuri unknowingly interrupts Kuroh and Sōta 's conversation in order to thank Sōta for his help despite being busy, and a flustered Sōta says it's wasn't like he was actually busy. He tells Kukuri he has to go to a shop in the mall's food court, and Kuroh tells him to give him the bags he's carrying. Sōta runs off, and Kukuri suggests to the rest of them to go to a store for some tea. Kuroh doesn't seem to notice, distracted by all the people obsessively checking their PDAs, but assures Kukuri nothing's wrong when she asks. Meanwhile, at HOMRA at 16:30, Izumo Kusanagi greets Anna Kushina in HOMRA)), noting how rare it is for her to be alone without the others. Anna explains that [[Rikio Kamamoto and Misaki Yata went to a takoyaki stand, saying they'll bring her some as well. Izumo comments on how they could leave Anna, given their circumstances with . He informs Anna that Shōhei Akagi has recently run into 's lower Clansmen causing trouble, and that Scepter 4 is also swamped with tasks involving , and adds Anna's own comment on the city feeling “restless”. Anna confirms that the restlessness, like a brewing storm, is growing stronger. She looks out the window, wondering if Neko and Kuroh will be okay. Ten minutes later, Yata and Kamamoto, eating outside at the takoyaki stand, speak to one another cheerfully, but Yata notices people standing around the area, staring at their PDAs. It bothers Yata, but Kamamoto suggests that they could just be waiting for someone. Five minutes later, at the mixer Sōta attends, Andy Dōmyōji shows up, and catches much attention after declaring that he's a civil servent. Meanwhile, Sōta , along with other customers, receive a new mission: keep employees busy for five minutes. At 16:50, Kuroh, Neko, Kukuri, and Sumika relax in a coffee shop. Kukuri thanks Kuroh and Neko for their help, and Kuroh tells her to ask for help if she needs it again. A waitress gives them their orders, much to Neko's delight, however in the middle of talking, the waitress notices Kuroh, alarming her. Kuroh asks if something's wrong, but the waitress hesitantly tells him nothing's wrong and runs off to a different table. Kukuri asks how Neko and Kuroh's search for Yashiro Isana is going, and Kuroh calmly answers that they aren't travelling blindly anymore, but still have no clues. Excitedly, Neko states that they'll find Shiro sooner or later. She tries to see if Kuroh agrees, but Kuroh is once more distracted. He asks if something is weird with how all the servers are occupied. Neko spots a participant with a helmet on trying to rob the coffee shop and alerts Kuroh, who deters the robbery and demands to know if the man is a Clansman. The waitress from before returns, asking what happened, and Kuroh explains it's an attempted robbery. At the same time at Sōta 's mixer, he persistently asks a waiter about the shop's sauces, much to Dōmyōji's annoyance until he finally snaps at Sōta to order something. Dōmyōji glances at Sōta 's PDA, seeing 's app logo and mission immediately. Unsettled, he stands up abruptly, looking around the shop and spotting another helmet-wearing member. He confronts the member, and kicks the PDA out of his hand before he can retaliate. Waitresses think a fight has broken out, and they tell someone to call the police. Dōmyōji calmly asks Sōta if he can see his PDA, but when Sōta lends it to him, Dōmyōji roughly and effortlessly bends the phone in half, breaking it. He asks another person to lend him their PDA, and uses it to tell the police this is a supernatural crime, thus Scepter 4 shall take care of it. Sōta asks if Dōmyōji's part of the police, but Dōmyōji points out that his job is similar, but different. He orders Sōta to stop using , otherwise he'll become a criminal. Outside, employees at a different store yell that they've been robbed, Dōmyōji immediately runs off to follow the members responsible. 4, informed, send Special Operations to the scene, the scene being [[Shizume City] Suntown.Seri Awashima dispatches Saruhiko Fushimi, Ryūhō Kamo, and Akira Hidaka, along with Squad 1. Fushimi mutters about why Dōmyōji was there on a day off in the first place, and Akira points out that he went on a blind date. They soon receive a report from Ryūhō Kamo that the coffee shop and all others stores in the area were being robbed simultaneously, and was a mission from to its players. Seri and the other Clansmen discuss 's strategy, along with how, when a user of the app completes a mission and gains points, they become closer and closer to being granted the Clan's powers, and when someone gets more power, they want more of it still, thus continuing to complete 's missions. Because of the large numbers, Seri decides to have Fushimi's group go first, followed by Squad 2 and 3, sending out about half of Scepter 4's men. Against Green Clansmen, Neko creates the illusion of a jail cell, trapping a few Clansmen within it. In the mess, the waitress hugs Kuroh fom behind, telling him that it's too dangerous to get involved and he should just wait for the police to arrive. Initially, Kuroh thinks she's just scared, but the waitress attacks him, and reveals herself to be one of the Clansmen with a fairly high amount of points. She dispels Neko's illusion, freeing the Clansmen, and goes to attack Kuroh with a large amount of her Aura, saying that is a place everyone can get higher ranks and become stronger, similar to video game protagonists, and change this dull world. Her attack fails, however, when Neko stops her with an illusion and catching her off guard, with the illusion of multiple cats clinging to her. From behind, Kuroh knocks her out, and Fushimi's group has finally arrived at the scene. With Yata and Rikio, Akira and Ryūhō show up to apprehend the Clansmen they've knocked out, and the latter later meet Dōmyōji, who happily presents them with two unconscious Clansmen he holds by the heads, much to the discomfort of Akira and Ryūhō. In Mihashira Tower, Yūjirō Benzai and Himori Akiyama report to Reisi Munakata that all incidents have taken care of, and at HOMRA, Anna sits with Izumo Kusanagi, who receives a call of the incident. The next day, Sōta has gotten a new phone, no longer with the app, and Kukui asks him about . Sōta then looks at his phone, and is shocked to see a news post about incidents of bombs – disguised as lemons – exploding, and tells civilians to steer clear of areas where they see lemons lying around. Two girls see the lemon Sōta stuffed into the dog statue's mouth from yesterday and call the police. Passing by, Kuroh drifts away from Neko, who asks him what's wrong, and Kuroh comments on how he's worried that all it takes to get the public in a panic and the police occupied is a fruit. He takes the lemon from the statue's mouth and crushes it. On the twelfth of December, a large screen shows Kuroh, Anna, Yashiro, Munakata, and Neko's profiles. Each has a note underneath, noting that Kuroh hasn't received any contact from Yashiro yet, but to keep him under surveillance. Anna's merely remarks how both she and her Clan are stable, and that there has been no progress in locating Yashiro, so new methods to draw him but must be developed. Munakata, however, is noted as unstable, and it's worth the effort to shake him more. As for Neko's, alongside her name, text for her real name has been censored, and remarks how, other than being a Silver Clansman, there's something else interesting about her, and she too should be under surveillance. Yukari Mishakuji appears, telling Hisui Nagare that's it's been roughly two months since they infiltrated Mihashira Tower, and it's about time to take the next step. Hisui responds that the countdown is unstoppable, an the moment to change the world is just around the corner, and he's anticipating the moment. As he speaks, Iwafune Tenkei and Gojou Sukuna appear, albeit shaded darkly enough to conceal their features. Outside, Kuroh and Neko continue their walk throughout the city, and discuss how, with Yashiro still missing, they'll have to fight. Kuroh asks Neko if she's prepared for this, to which Neko happily dismisses him as “nosy” and confidently points out that she's hungry, which is much more important and worse, clearly ready to face anything that comes their way. Characters in Order of Appearance #Neko #Kuroh Yatogami #Kukuri Yukizome #Sumika Inaba #Sōta Mishina #Anna Kushina #Izumo Kusanagi #Rikio Kamamoto #Misaki Yata #Andy Dōmyōji #Aya Oogai #Seri Awashima #Saruhiko Fushimi #Akira Hidaka #Ryūhō Kamo #Daiki Fuse #Reisi Munakata #Himori Akiyama #Yūjirō Benzai #Yashiro Isana #Hisui Nagare #Yukari Mishakuji #Gojou Sukuna #Iwahune Tenkei Battles & Events 's movements become more aggressive. Category:Chapters